Bolsita de chocolates
by Nany Kuchiki
Summary: ¿Son los regalos y los dulces el verdadero significado de San Valentín?. La respuesta está en el corazón... Ichiruki.


HOLA

Chicas y chicos, casi que no llego, se me iba haciendo tarde pero bueno... este es mi regalo de San Valentín para Fanfiction y para Stoprain.

La inspiración presente en este One-Shot la saqué de la (Preciosa) imágen que pusieron en el foro para celebrarle esta fecha al Ichiruki. Espero que disfruten.

Como sabemos Tite Kubo es dueño de Bleach. Espero que el amor lo sensibilize y me de mi Ichiruki antes de que Bleach termine (Ya que estoy deprimida porque sea al arco final, aunque espero que dure otros diez años o en algún tiempo, cuando la popularidad suba, Tite decida que quiere seguirlo otros cuarenta años).

No los molesto más, a leer se dijo...

**BOLSITA DE CHOCOLATES**

La nieve caía suavemente sobre las coloridas calles de Karakura, dejando a su paso una brillante alfombra blanca que hacía juego con el cielo. La ciudad parecía estar sumergida en una esponjosa nube y aunque el frio era el protagonista, se tenía un ambiente realmente cálido.

Por las calles caminaban a paso lento unas pocas personas ataviadas con gruesos abrigos y bufandas de arcoiris, algunos niños jugaban felices con las bolas del fresco material y hasta los animales parecían divertirse con la reciente nevada.

Ichigo caminaba con su eterna compañera de aventuras a través de un bosque de cerezos, ahora sin hojas. Él llevaba una gruesa chaqueta negra sobre un buzo de lana roja, unos pantalones de jean y unas sencillas zaptillas. Mientras, ella tenía un vestido hasta la rodilla color blanco sobre unas medias de lana negra, un largo gabán rosa palido y una bufanda un poco más fuerte.

Ninguno decía palabra alguna, sencillamente se limitaban a caminar a través del sendero cubierto de pequeños copos de nieve, cuando de repente Rukia se detuvo abruptamente y se quedó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Ichigo la imitó pero no encontró nada que pudiera interesarle así que bajó la mirada y se encontró con las preciosas orbes violeta azulado enmarcadas por gruesas y rizadas pestañas negras. Cuando ella encontró las lagunas de chocolate del chico no pudo evitar sumergirse en ellas, y sin hablar, se digeron mil palabras. Ichigo apartó con suavidad el rebelde mechón que surcaba el rostro de la chica, sin embargo éste no tardó en volver a su lugar, ella sonrió.

-Son para ti, sé que te facinan y cuando los vi no pude evitar traerlos...

-G-gracias...

-No seas idiota, son solo chocolates.

-Como digas...

Ichigo tomó el paquete que le ofrecía Rukia, una bolsita roja con algunos corazones dibujados, atada con un lazo dorado que el no tardó en deshacer. Extrajó uno de los pequeños chocolates en forma de espiral y lo llevó a su boca degustandolo como sabor de dioses. Luego tomó otro e, inesperadamente, se lo puso en la boca a Rukia, quien no pudo protestar y más bien disfrutó el pequeño dulce.

Cuando ella volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, él tomó sus manos y las sostuvo entre las suyas. Las de Rukia eran pequeñas, suaves y delicadas, mientras que en comparación, las de él eran gigantescas, burdas y ásperas, sin embargo frotó las diminutas manos de nieve provocando un calor agradable.

Rukia retiró el contacto en que la tenía el Kurosaki, depositó sus manos de mariposa sobre las mejillas de él y con la carnosa y pequeña boca entreabierta se puso en punta de pies hasta alcanzar la altura de la barbilla del chico. Él la tomó por la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y la levantó del suelo provocando que sus bocas se encontraran.

Se besaron hasta que faltó el aire, y sin embargo, para ambos, el mundo se detuvo. Al separarse pegaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos con la respiración agitada y las mejillas teñidas de rojo, él no le había soltado la cintura y ella ahora le agarraba la nuca. En medio de la agitación la pequeña bolsita de chocolates se había caído al suelo, dejando rodar todos los dulces.

HOLA

¡Gracias por haber leido!, espero que les haya gustado y bueno, sé que fue cortito pero con amor y si pudieran hacerme llegar su opinión (Por medio de un cómodo review) se los agradecería eternamente.

¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


End file.
